The Love of Angels
by sophiaangeli
Summary: AU- Sam and Dean are working with Castiel and a fallen member of Castiel's garrison: Sophia. Over their time spent together, Sam has developed feelings for Sophia, despite his previous relationships with supernatural creatures. After Sam acts on his feelings, Sophia runs away. She then encounters Cas, who accidentally reveals one of his deepest secrets.


Sam typed furiously at his computer, doing research for the latest hunt. He heard a rustle behind him and turned to see a young girl standing behind him. She was about 26, long blonde hair, bright green eyes: Sophia. Sophia, a member of Castiel's garrison, a fallen warrior of God. She kept a solemn look on her face, as she always did, while she pulled a chair up to the table where Sam was working.

"How is it going, Sam?" Sophia was dangerously close to Sam, her knee almost brushing his. He could feel his stomach turning as it always did in her presence. He ran his hand through his long brown hair as he tried to regain his composure.

"Oh, well, erm… We have a few leads, but we're still not sure what's going on." Sophia nodded, a puzzled look on her face as she leaned forward to rest her head on her hand, focusing on the computer screen.

"And Cas, I suppose _he _hasn't been able to figure it out either." Sam could hear the agitation in her voice.

"What has going on between you two lately?" Sophia laughed, giving Sam goosebumps. She stood up from the table and walked to the corner of the worn down hotel room the boys were staying in.

"Castiel doesn't understand my…_hesitation_ to participate in all of this." She shrugged against the wall and glanced over to the TV Sam had turned on for background noise.

"Hesitation to hunt?" Sam was confused. He had always thought Sophia had somewhat enjoyed working with them. With him. Maybe he had had it all wrong. Maybe everything he thought was there…

"Not hesitation to hunt, per se. More hesitation to hunt with… you." She tossed a glance over to check Sam's reaction, and she could tell that he was surprised. Hurt even. "Well, you can't be too shocked, Sam. You and your brother don't exactly have the best reputation. Upstairs or downstairs." Sam couldn't disagree with that. He knew that he and Dean had pissed off a lot of people, if that's what you could call them. Sam got up from the table and walked over to Sophia. She looked up at him with those big green eyes that took his breath away every time.

"But you enjoy it, I can tell. And don't get me wrong, Cas is extremely helpful, but it's always nice having another brain to pick." Sophia nodded pensively, not making eye contact with Sam, her face mere inches away from his.

"I thought I knew what I was getting into, I thought I was prepared. But I suppose you can never really prepare yourself for something like this, turning your back on everything you know, having the people who once stood behind you trying to stab you in the back. It's much different than I ever could have imagined. And if I'm being honest, much, much more terrifying." Sophia turned back towards Sam, and for a split second, he could see the fear in her eyes. For a split second, Sophia seemed almost… _human._

"You shouldn't be afraid, Sophia. You should never be afraid…" And in that second, Sam gained the confidence he'd never had before. He leaned forward, grabbed Sophia's face between his hands and kissed her with a passion that'd been building up for months. At first Sophia was merely surprised, but after a moment she closed her eyes and felt herself give in to that voice in the back of her head that'd been bugging her for some time now. But just as swiftly as the moment had begun, Sophia's reason returned and she backed away from Sam, wide eyed. And then, she disappeared. Sam collapsed on the couch, head in his hands, wondering what he had just done.

A few miles away, Sophia stood on the dock of a river, the splinters of the wood cutting into her skin as she leaned against the railing. She looked out over the water, the moon and it's shimmering reflection the only light around. She closed her eyes and focused on the wind hitting her face, trying to decide what to think of her encounter with Sam. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around prepared to fight, only to be face to face with Castiel. "Sophia."

"What do you want?" Sophia was in no mood to deal with Castiel. Or the reminders he brought with him.

"It's been a while since we last spoke, Sophia. You've been... avoiding me."

"Well, Cas, a lot has been going on." Cas turned his head and Sophia knew he was urging her to continue. She sighed and looked down at the ground. "I'm... concerned. You can't think they'll let this go on for much longer. Our garrison... It's disintegrating. Uriel, Anna, you, and now me. We are all _falling._ And I can't help but think that it won't be long before the wrath of God comes down upon us, Castiel." Sophia was trembling as she looked up to Cas. As hard as she tried to tell herself she wasn't, Sophia was afraid. Terrified. The second she chose to turn her back on The Lord, she began to _feel_. Emotions slowly began to trickle into her system, and she knew it was the beginning of the end. The fear, the pain, the love, it all overwhelmed her every second of every day. She had no clue how Cas had handled it.

"They will protect us, Sophia. They won't let anything harm us."

"Castiel, I can not _begin _to comprehend how you can trust your life in the hands of two _humans_."

"Sophia, they are so much more than human. You know that. They have endured far more than any men before them. I believe that they have strengths that even they have not yet discovered. I _know _they can save us, if they have to."

"I can't stay here anymore, Castiel. I have to leave. Things are getting too complicated." Sophia turned to look back at the water, hardly believing the words coming out of her own mouth.

"You mean with Sam." Sophia whipped around to look at Cas, wide eyed. "I know what happened tonight, Sophia. That is no reason to leave." Sophia shook her head, fighting to hold back the tears she didn't think were possible to have.

"Castiel, we can't have feelings for _them._ For humans. It's unnatural. It could never end well." Sophia had slowly but surely inched her way towards Castiel, and she was now so close that their bodies were almost touching. Sophia saw something within Castiel flinch with every word she said, as if these same words had crossed his mind hundreds of times. Suddenly, she knew. Everything began to fall into place. "You love him." Cas turned away, no longer wanting to speak to Sophia. "You are in love with Dean." Cas turned back angrily, but that anger soon turned to submission and pain.

"You can not say anything to him, Sophia. You understand. I need to protect him. Just as you want to protect Sam. He can never know." Every word Castiel said pained him. After such a long time of keeping this to himself, Cas felt relieved to have it off his chest. But yet, admitting his feelings just reinforced the painstaking reality that he could not be with Dean. Sophia and Cas both turned when they suddenly heard boards creak on the far end of the dock. Castiel's heart dropped as he recognized the outline of the figure slowly coming towards them.

"Cas?" His voice broke as he walked towards the two angels. He hoped that what he'd heard was true, but that tiny part of him told him it couldn't be.

"I'm sorry, Castiel." Sophia touched his shoulder and then began walking towards their visitor. "Dean. Where's your brother?"


End file.
